I See In You
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Xander and Vida go at it again in another of their constant arguing as the others see it as something more. OneShot.


**A/N:** I just felt like doing another Xander/Vida fic...

* * *

One-Shot

"**I See In You"**

Xander Bly arrived fifteen minutes late at the Rock Porium as he sneakily enters the shop from the back of the room where he wouldn't be caught for his tardiness three days in a row now. Once the area was clear, or so he thought, he crept into another room when suddenly his co-employee Vida Rocca stepped right in front of him, taking Xander by surprise.

"Hey there, Xander." She greeted with her arms folded across her chest. Xander coyly bit his lip as soon as she shot him an icy glare. "You're late," Vida grunted while arching one curious brow, "again."

"I got stuck in traffic."

"Or in a middle of a hot date," she presumed as a sly grin crossed his lips. The short haired female rolls her eyes. "Yeah I figured that."

"Did Toby notice I was missing?"

"Nope, he's not here."

Xander lets out a sigh of relief. "Whew, good."

"Well not yet. But I will inform him that you were late as soon as he gets here."

"No!" He snapped as he grabbed Vida by the arm. She studies him carefully as his eyes soften. "Please, Vi…don't. He'll fire me."

She releases her arm from his tight grip and scoffs. "You got to be kidding me, Xander. This has been going on for days! You can't expect me to keep covering for you."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

Vida deeply sighs in response. "You said that yesterday."

"But this time I mean it."

She narrows her eyes at him. He could see the frustration in her eyes as though Vida will explode in any second. "Why should I believe you now when your promises obviously mean nothing?" Xander looks down shamefully as he could sense the hurt in her voice. "This will be the last time. I promise you that."

Vida turns around agitatedly and heads back to work.

* * *

To make up for lost time, Xander busied himself categorizing new arrivals and dusting the place in hopes to convince Nick, Chip, Madison, and especially Vida how worthy he is as an employee of the Rock Porium. Madison, who was previously video taping, stopped and stared at Xander from the corner of her eye noticing how hard at work he is. Not that Xander never works hard it's just that most of the time he slacks off and checks out young female customers while the rest do all the dirty work, and still, gets away with it.

"Is he okay?" Nick comes up from behind Madison and he too notices Xander's odd behavior.

"Yeah…" Chip joins in as they all stare at him in bewilderment. "Is it just me or is our friend Xander working really hard?"

Mr. Bly heard the comment as he rolls his eyes and turns to them. "Look, mate. Just because I'm always late, slacking off, and checking out girls doesn't mean I don't have the potential to work as hard as all of you." He responds in a rather offensive tone as the others exchange looks.

Moments later Xander looks up from across the room and notice Vida talking to some male customer at the counter. His eyes narrowed at her direction and for some unknown reason he didn't like it. "What a hypocrite!"

"Xander," Madison places a hand on his shoulder, "what has gotten into you?"

"Who does Vida think she is? Did you see that? She's flirting with some guy!"

Their eyes follow her. "What are you talking about? Vi is just helping him. Besides, you do it all the time." Nick added as Xander shot him a look.

"So that gives her permission to do the same?" He scoffs while throwing his hands in the air.

"I know my sister, Xander. She's not the flirting type. It's usually the guys that hit on her." Madison explains as she could see his nose flare in irritation.

"That's it."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going over there to talk to her."

"Uh, I don't think that's a really good idea." Nick thought with an uneasy chuckle. Xander simply ignored him as he advances over towards Vida's direction.

"Oh no," Chip muttered worriedly. "This will not be good."

As soon as Xander reached the counter, he noticed Vida laughing at whatever the male customer have said. This made Xander rolls his eyes as he stood behind her with a tap to the shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

Vida turns around and furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Uh…can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Right…busy chatting and not working?"

"Excuse me?"

The male customer darted his eyes between the two nervously. "Uh…I think I'll just go now, Vida. Thanks for the help."

She turns to him and nods. "Okay. Well you have my number." Xander's lips parted. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

He smiles. "Thank you and I will."

Xander watches on as he headed for the exit before shifting his gaze back to Vida. "What the heck was that? First you complain about me not doing my job and now look at you doing the exact same thing!"

"I was just helping him out with something."

"Right…and how is exchanging numbers and flirting in any means a contribution to Rock Porium?"

Vida's mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh my God…is that what you think this is?"

"Yeah! And you know what I do not approve of him."

"Since when do you have control over my life, _Dad_?" She stated out of sarcasm.

"I just have this weird vibe about him alright?"

"Get a grip! It's not like I'm interested in the guy."

"Sure you're not. I mean I see the way you look at him."

Vida tilts her head to the side and stares at Xander intently. "And how did I look at him?"

"Well…you nod your head a few times than you should. You tap your foot against the floor which you do to fight the butterflies in your stomach, and you're doing it right now." He adds with a cocky grin as Vida immediately stop tapping her foot against the floor. "I mean…you may look angry and resenting me at the moment but really you have the hots for me."

"Whoa now," she interrupts him before he goes any further, "how did you know all that?"

There was a moment of silence as Xander simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just do…"

Vida studies him carefully. "You're a very observant guy, Xander. But I assure you I wasn't even flirting with him nor am I flirting with you."

"Just looking out for the person I care about more than anything. And from the looks of it, yes you were flirting. But like I said, I'm looking out for you."

"Are you just saying that to suck up to me?"

"Nooo…" He scoffs. "This has nothing to do with what happened earlier. I just find it rather hypocritical that you'd be flirting with our male customers when I remember clearly you insulted me for doing the same with the girls and not doing my job."

"I told you I wasn't flirting with the guy." Vida snapped, growing impatient with Xander.

"Then why did you give him your number."

She groans irritably. "He is throwing a big party for his girlfriend and he wants me to DJ. So I had to give him my number so that he would give me the list of songs and info on the big day."

"Oh?" His face fell in relief as he looks down shamefully. "That's it?"

Vida rolls her eyes. "Whatever you're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" He exclaims exaggeratedly. "I mean jealous of that guy? Oh please…" Xander chuckles. "I, my friend, am a far better looking guy than he is."

Vida smirks. "Oh really?"

"What? You don't think so." She shrugs in response. "Oh my…you actually think he's better looking than I am?" He asks worriedly.

"Well if you think you look better than him than there is nothing to worry about."

"But what do you think?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why would my opinion even matter?"

"Your opinions always matter to me, Vi."

"I think you need to stop being worked up over nothing, Xander."

"I think you two need to stop flirting with each other and start working." A familiar voice says from behind as they turned around and face Toby who was standing before them.

"Flirting?" Vida scoffs, followed by a weak chuckle. "We weren't flirting. At least I wasn't trying to flirt with him."

"And I wasn't flirting with her, Mate." He proclaims.

Toby darted his eyes between the two. "Sure you guys weren't…"

"What makes you think that we are?" Vida questions with her arms folded.

"Well if you two weren't flirting then you wouldn't be making a big deal about it like you are right now."

Xander and Vida exchange looks as Toby smiled at them and makes his way to his office.

"This is your fault."

Xander scoffs as he shot Vida a dirty look. "My fault!"

"Yeah, if you weren't so jealous none of this would've happened."

"I told you I wasn't jealous!" He groans. "This is actually your fault. If you didn't make such a big deal about it Toby wouldn't be assuming such absurd things!"

"You're the one getting all worked up with the guy I was talking to!"

"GUYS!"

Xander and Vida all turned at Nick, Chip, and Madison's direction. "What!" They exclaim in unison after being interrupted, nonetheless unaware that their friends were watching the entire time.

"Stop flirting and get back to work!"

"We're not--" the two stop in mid-sentenced in aggravation as they looked at each other with a deep sigh, "Never mind."

Nick follows their gazes as they headed over to opposite directions while at the same time nodding his head in dismay. "I will never understand those two."

Chip and Madison exchange looks and chuckled. "And neither can we."

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what yall think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
